


Attention

by KuroTheNeko



Series: Yoshiko and Riko Acting Very Lewd [5]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Age Play, Bathroom Sex, Biting, Creampie, Dom/sub, Dominant Sakurauchi Riko, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Forehead Kisses, Futanari, Futanari Sakurauchi Riko, Gay, Gay Sakurauchi Riko, Gay Sex, Gay Tsushima Yoshiko, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Girls Kissing, Jealousy, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Mommy Kink, Praise Kink, References to ABDL, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Submissive Tsushima Yoshiko, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroTheNeko/pseuds/KuroTheNeko
Summary: Yoshiko isn't happy that Riko's been hanging out with Chika all day.
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Tsushima Yoshiko
Series: Yoshiko and Riko Acting Very Lewd [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1111332
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> {This is not connected to _Little Demon_ }

Yoshiko sat in her chair, watching as Riko talked with Chika. They were chatting away, laughing, and giggling and _totally_ just _focusing_ on just themselves. It didn't usually bother her, but today it sure did. She didn't get to see her Lily at all today! Chika definitely got to see her all day! They were both second-years, after all!

A small frown formed on her face. Did Lily think that she was boring now? Did she do something that made Lily not like her anymore? She let out an inaudible whimpered and looked down at the table in front of her. Tears slowly began filling her eyes. She held them back, knowing that she shouldn't be crying. She wiped her sleeve across her eyes, drying the tears.

Riko was simply chatting with Chika when suddenly, she felt her Mama senses going off. Something was wrong. She looked up at Yoshiko when Chika became busy talking with someone else. Her eyes widened in surprise when she noticed that she was on the verge of crying.

"I'll be back," she murmured to Chika, who simply nodded and continued talking to whoever she was talking to. Riko was too busy focusing on Yoshiko to even bother to see who she was talking to. She got up and walked over to Yoshiko. Luckily, it was only Riko who noticed her crying. She grabbed her bag and then gently took hold of her hand, causing Yoshiko too look up at her. She quickly wiped away her tears when she realized who it was. "Come." Yoshiko let Riko pull her along to wherever she was taking them. They ended up in the nearest bathroom in one of the stalls.

Riko hugged her as Yoshiko began crying into her chest. She didn't like it when Yoshiko was sad.

As soon as she started calming down, Riko kissed her forehead and whispered, "Do you wanna tell Mama what's wrong?" The younger girl sniffled. "M-Mama likes Yocchan?" Riko nodded, a tad bit confused.

"Of course! I love my Yocchan!"

"More then Chika?"

Yoshiko looked up at her, giving her that adorable, pleading look of hers. Riko's eyes widened as she realized what this was about. Her little baby Yocchan was feeling jealous.

"Oh, Yocchan... Of course, I love you more. You're my special baby girl. Not to mention that she's not my good girl. Yocchan is. Yocchan's my good girl. So don't worry, Yocchan. You'll always be my #1."

"Really?"

"Really. Here. What can Lily do to make you feel better?"

She was expecting that she would say something like a small kiss or a candy since Yoshiko usually kept things like this nice and simple, but Yoshiko didn't say anything like that. Instead, Yoshiko blushed and proceeded to take Riko's hand. She guided it underneath her skirt and placed her hand, palm-side up, between her legs and timidly looked up at her.

"Please...?"

The older girl's face became red; not as red as Yoshiko's, but still pretty red. Riko thought about it for a few seconds before carefully, but firmly, pressing her hand against her Yocchan's clothed mound. "Nn..." She wrapped her free arm around Yoshiko as she moved a couple of fingers along her covered slit. They had to be careful to 1: not make a mess and 2: not to get caught. Yoshiko wasn't loud or anything like that, but Riko didn't want to take any chances.

She kissed the top of her head as she lightly circled her fingers around her clit before going back to rubbing her entire slit.

"Let's get you out of your skirt and panties, okay?"

Yoshiko nodded as she watched her lover squat down. She was missing her touch already. Yoshiko lifted her skirt a little so that Riko could take off her panties easier. The older girl gently pulled her underwear down, helping her step out of the leg holes. "Good girl." She then removed her skirt in a very similar fashion. She stood back up and folded the garments, placing them into her bag for later. "We don't you coming over in wet panties, yeah? I want my baby to be as comfy as possible," she commented with a smile.

Soon after, Riko went back to touching Yoshiko. She held her close in the same manner as before and carefully went back to playing with her. "Good thing we took those off; you're all wet, baby girl." Yoshiko whimpered as she became more sensitive with each touch.

"Lily's gonna put them in now, okay?"

"M-Mm..." Yoshiko nodded, waiting for Riko's fingers to enter her.

She let out a light mewl, squirming a little as Riko pushed her middle and ring fingers into her entrance. "Good girl, Yocchan." She slowly pumped them in and out of her, carefully caressing her most sensitive spots. Riko could feel her walls convulsing around her, tightening up more and more as she became faster with each thrust. Yoshiko let out almost inaudible moans as she covered her mouth with the back of her fist.

Mama Lily's scent was not helping. It was times like this when Riko's comforting scent became her aphrodisiac. Riko was enjoying her moans and whimpers, despite them being so soft. She began to go faster and deeper inside of her as Yoshiko clung to her.

She hadn't noticed before, but she was totally erect. She was way too concentrated on pleasing her baby to notice.

Yoshiko whimpered as she grew closer to her orgasm. Her Mama knew this very well, picking up her pace and intensity. Riko nuzzled the side her baby's head before whispering to her, "Do you wanna cum, Yocchan? You wanna be a good girl and cum for Mama? Go ahead, baby. Cum for Mama." Yoshiko let out a squeal as she released all over Riko's hand, squirming and shaking as pleasure filled her body. Riko smiled as she rode Yoshiko through her orgasm, holding her up. "Good girl, Yocchan~ Good girl~" As she calmed down, Riko pulled her fingers out and licked them, much to Yoshiko's embarrassment.

She let out a whimper. Though she had already cum, Yoshiko was not satisfied yet.

"Lily..."

"Hm- Y-Yocchan?!"

The younger girl pawed at the tent in Riko's skirt, startling her. "Lily gonna play with me more?" she asked, looking up at Riko with her puppy-dog eyes once again. She simply smiled back at her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Mm-hm. My Yocchan's still feeling tingly down there, right? Lily's feeling tingly, too."

Yoshiko watched as Riko took off her own skirt and underwear, freeing her member from the constraints of fabric. Yoshiko blushed some more when she saw it. "Come." Riko held her arms out and smiled once again. Yoshiko came into her arms, letting Riko pick her up. She wrapped her arms and legs around her, much to Riko's excitement.

"Lily's gonna put it in now, okay?"

"Mm..." She nodded as she buried her face into the crook of Riko's neck. Yoshiko tightened up a little when Riko began pushing into her entrance. She was nice and careful, whispering into Yoshiko's ear when she was completely sheathed, "Good girl...♡" She was tight, warm, and very wet. She let out a soft moan when Riko began to move. The older girl hummed happily as she thrusted into Yoshiko. She kept hitting her most sensitive spots with each thrust. The younger girl clung to Riko, clawing at her back and grasping her uniform shirt. Yoshiko's mind was fuzzy, only filled with pure pleasure and her Mama. She loved it when Riko made love to her and made her feel good.

"Yocchan, look at Mama." Yoshiko did as she was told and was met with Riko's lips on her own. Her eyes widened in surprise for a second, but she quickly melted into the kiss. Their tongues met, but Riko's quickly overtook Yoshiko's. When they pulled away, she looked at her baby with half-lidded eyes, filled with arousal. "Good girl, Yocchan...!" Riko picked up the pace, moving faster and harder, but still kept her gentle demeanor. Yoshiko let out squeaks and quiet moans into her neck.

Riko pushed her against the stall wall to keep her from falling as she moved her uniform out of the way a little to expose her collar area to Yoshiko. She knew she was close. Riko could feel her squeezing down on her dick constantly with each thrust.

"M-Mama...! Mama!"

"Go on, Yocchan. Cum for Mama."

She bit into the skin that Riko exposed as she came, but not enough for her to bleed, though. Riko knew that she might have done that when she came, so she prepared herself. It hurt a little, but it meant that her Yocchan was feeling good and that made her happy. Yoshiko would sometimes bite when she came from things bigger than Riko's two fingers. This was because they were bigger and made her feel even better. Whether it be from a toy or her Mama's shaft, it would cause her to bite when she came. The built-up adrenaline caused it and that was just how she released it. She would bite sheets, pillows, and much more; it just so happened that it was Riko's shoulder that she bit this time. 

Riko came soon after, pumping her semen into her. Yoshiko stopped biting her after that. She began to purr as Riko filled her up, rubbing her face against her Mama's neck. "Good girl, Yocchan..." she panted as she helped Yoshiko back onto the ground. "You're a very good girl."

Riko kissed her lover's forehead before wiping herself up with some toilet paper. "Come here, Yocchan. Let's get you cleaned up." She nodded as she let her Mama wipe her up. She was very careful as she was still sensitive. When she finished cleaning her up, she helped her get her clothes back on and then dressed herself, covering her bitten shoulder. Once they left the stall, Yoshiko tugged on her Mama's sleeve. She looked at her and smiled. "What is it, Yocchan?" 

"Thank you...♡"

"You're welcome, baby. Let's get back to the others, okay? And when you come over after, how about we put you in some of your favorite diapees, yeah?"

"Okay...♡"

She petted her head, causing the younger girl to smile.

"Good girl~"

And so, the went back to the others, only to find that they had already left, leaving a note behind saying that they had done so. They went back to Riko's house soon after and Yoshiko was happy that she finally got her Mama's attention.


End file.
